House Godfrey
' House Godfrey' is a large Vandal house that operates out of the principlaity of Godfey in the Grand State of Hillsbrad. House Godfrey once ruled over a small kingdom but this was destroyed during the brief but destructive war with House Greymane, and since then they have been a vassal house of House Greymane, but as to how loyal they are there is great debate. House Godrey controls the Principality of Godfrey which is located south of Hillsbrad marking them as holding a earl title in the Grand State of the Westerlands. House Godfrey came to power in the western half of the valley when they crossed the Bretonian Border and moved into the region. Their time in western Lucerne came to resemble the way in which they had left Bretonia and that was in their violence. They became the strongman of the region and they held power through the absolute destruction of their oponents. This violence created many enemies but they held on as they kept destroying everyone that resisted them. This violence came to end when they were invaded by House Greymane who was in turn invaded by House Crowley inciting the War of Hillsbrad which ended with both House Crowley and House Godfrey becoming the vassals of House Greymane and being a part of the Kingdom of Lucerne. Since their movement to Hillsbrad they hae appeared outwordly loyal to House Greymane but they silently wish to return to a place where they are no longer under the command of another. They have moved towards this by strengthening their military forces, and through the construction of the massive Godfrey estates where they and their sworn houses live. History Early History House Godfrey came to power in the western half of the valley when they crossed the Bretonian Border and moved into the region. Their time in western Lucerne came to resemble the way in which they had left Bretonia and that was in their violence. Valley of Lucerne They became the strongman of the region and they held power through the absolute destruction of their oponents. This violence created many enemies but they held on as they kept destroying everyone that resisted them. War of Hillsbrad This violence came to end when they were invaded by House Greymane who was in turn invaded by House Crowley inciting the War of Hillsbrad which ended with both House Crowley and House Godfrey becoming the vassals of House Greymane and being a part of the Kingdom of Lucerne. Hillsbrad Since their movement to Hillsbrad they hae appeared outwordly loyal to House Greymane but they silently wish to return to a place where they are no longer under the command of another. They have moved towards this by strengthening their military forces, and through the construction of the massive Godfrey estates where they and their sworn houses live. 'The Journey' Main Article : The Journey Noteable Members Family Members *Vincent Godfrey ** † Jaelly Godfrey. Died during a robbing that Vincent believes was an assasination, and it was but it was House Crowley not House Greymane as he believes. ***Jaenry Godfrey *** † Jaelin Godfrey. Murdered by Ironborn **** † Brandon Starke II. Murdered by Ironborn ***Jaerin Godfrey ***Jaedin Godfrey *Nearese Godfrey **John Benden ***Hanzal Brenden ***Darius Brenden *Groevin Godfrey *Leana Godfrey **Nathin Godfrey ***Vercent Godfrey ***Matthew Godfrey *Nathin Godfrey Other Noteables Sworn Houses House Konie See Also : House Konie House Voner See Also : House Voner Category:Houses in Europe Category:Houses in Lucerne Category:Houses in Hillsbrad Category:Franks Category:Frankish Houses in Lucerne Category:Vassal house of House Greymane